This is a Phase II randomized trial of four weeks high dose IFN-a2b in stage IIA melanoma. We propose to study the impact of a single four week course of high dose IFN-a2b given intravenously five-seven days a week. The primary goal of this study is a comparison of observation (Arm A) with high dose IFN-a2b (Arm B) in patients with Stage IA melanoma. The primary endpoints are relapse free survival and overall survival. A secondary endpoint is the assessment of toxicity.